Moriendes
Moriendes, officially the United Republic of Moriendes, is a sovereign republic comprising of sixteen states. The country is situated in Northwest America, entirely isolated from the rest of the American continent, just below the US state of Alaska and to the left of Canada. Moriendes is also situated in the Pacific Ocean region, with one of its states, the Makunna Islands, being in the mid-pacific region. Moriendes comprises of fourteen fully centralized states, one state, Nasyurah, having partial self-government and another, Larunas, being an autonomous territory of Moriendes. The small, mountainous state of Hanafi was for fifty years, under the rule of Israel, determined by the Jewish Referendum of 1958, but the State of Israel has returned full control of the state to Moriendes on 21 July 2008. Of its sixteen states, ten are on mainland Moriendes, frequently referred to as the Morien Peninsula. Mohsad Citystate, the country's most important political, economic and cultural hub, which houses the capital, Mohsad City, is a five-island enclave off the coast between the states of Nasyurah and Ostravoischiae. The state of British Columbia comprises of three islands of Columbia, Texan and Evanash in the Sea of Columbia, just below Eastern Moriendes. Constantinople and Halicarnassus (commonly referred to as CH), is a state off the coast of Nasyurah and the state of Moskjin is an island state off Constiasnes in East Moriendes. Makunna Islands is located a few thousand miles in the Pacific Region, between Mongul and Hawaii. The autonomous region of Larunas is a stretch of islands from the Morien Peninsula to Canada in the Eastern part of Moriendes. Moriendes is one of the most ethnically diverse nations in the world, with a strong presence of the indigenous population, most notably the Morienish people who is believed to have inhabited the Peninsula for over 4000 years. Through years of migration and settlement, peoples from all over the world, especially the Circissians who is believed to be from the Middle East, have come to Moriendes to seek a better future for the past 800 years. The migration of Circissians heightened from the 17th century onwards where due to their ancestral links with the Jews, they wanted to escape persecution and torture. The American Occupation (1916-1941) and the Allied Reformation (1945-1947) also brought in large populations of Americans and Europeans, many of whom come from German, English and Irish ancestries. Furthermore, in the past century, there has been as strong presence of an immigrant population largely from Southeast and East Asia as well as the Middle East. Moriendes is a developed nation, with the world's third or fourth economy by nominal GDP and purchasing power parity. It is also known for having large amounts of natural resources such as oil as well as a highly intelligent and knowledgeable society. Its standard of living is known to be one of the world's highest, with the capital Mohsad City and others like Suezwillavon, Beersheba and Meerasalem constantly ranked one of the highest for living standards in terms of healthcare, education and social welfare. With a population of over 197 million, Moriendes is the fifth most populous nation in the world and it continues to play a major political, economic and cultural role today. Morien society is known for their deep sense of belonging to their country as well as respect for multiculturalism. It is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council and is a member of the G10, G20, NATO, OECD, WTO and the OIC. Category: Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Countries on Earth Category:Regions Category:Worlds